


Gonna Make This Place My Home

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Post-Canon, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After the dust settles, Theo finds himself being taken home by Melissa. He expects it to be one night, just so he can get some rest after the war. Then it's not. He finds himself living with Melissa, Chris, and Nolan, the three of them becoming a family he never knew he needed, or thought he deserved. Along with that he's having to face his feelings for Liam and the fact that they might not be so one sided after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for this to be a multi-chapter fic when I started, but here we are. It just kept growing. I couldn't resist posting the first chapter now, partly because I love this fic, and partly because I wanted something special to be my 400th posted fic for the Teen Wolf fandom. It's still a little crazy that I'm here, and crazier that I'm only a few away from 500 total fics, which will also be an insane celebration. Thank you to anyone who has read even one of my works. I wouldn't have gotten this far without the support of this awesome fandom <3

Family hasn’t exactly been something Theo has had a lot of. Not since he killed Tara and then lost his parents in the process. That’s not something he’s ever really talked about, not that he had any reason to. It’s in the past anyway. Talking about it now isn’t going to change it.

Home is a word that’s just as foreign to him. Especially for a teenager who’s spent most of his life living in cold tunnels and then in his truck. So when Melissa peers down at him as he’s sitting on the bench outside the hospital with Nolan and says, “Let’s go home,” he’s not sure what to do with it.

He knows it’s just something people say. That she just means _her _home. Which is just as confusing as everything. He knows he should just agree. He’s run down and tired. They’ve all barely made it out alive tonight. But Theo’s still working on trusting people. 

“Why?”

“What?” She asks, sounding just as tired as he feels. “What do you mean ‘why’?”

“Why bring us home with you?” Theo asks her. “After everything we’ve both did.”

“Because you’re both still kids and you deserve a place to sleep,” Melissa says. “And a warm meal.”

Theo wants to argue but then his stomach rumbles, reminding him just how hungry he really is. Next to him, Nolan remains silent. He’s been that way ever since Gabe died and he admitted he didn’t have any place to go.

Theo doesn’t know what happened to his parents. It hadn’t felt right to ask. They’re not friends. Hell, until a few hours ago they’d been enemies. But Nolan had helped them in the end. And Theo can’t exactly judge his choice of sides given his history.

Theo sighs and gets to his feet, “Fine. Let’s go.” When Nolan doesn’t move, Theo sighs and pulls him to his feet. “You too, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Nolan mutters. The first words he’s spoken in the past hour.

Theo snorts and drops his arm, “Sure you’re not.”

In front of them Melissa sighs and unlocks her car, “You’re both still kids. Now get in.”

Theo knows better than to argue.

He lets Nolan take the front seat while he slides into the back. His mind briefly drifts to his truck, but then he shakes it off. He can worry about it later. Now that he’s sitting in the surprisingly comfortable backseat of Melissa’s car he can feel his exhaustion catching up to him. His eyes feel heavy and he tries to force himself to keep them open. 

He must not win the fight because the next thing he knows he’s been shaken back to reality by the sound of a car door slamming. He opens his eyes to find Nolan standing over him, a tired smile on his face.

“I’m glad you woke up,” he says. “There is no way I could have carried you.”

Theo rolls his eyes and sits up. “You could have just left me here.”

“That would have been stupid since the whole reason you’re here is so you don’t sleep in a car,” Melissa says, appearing at Nolan’s side. “Now come on, both of you. I have your rooms made up, and some clean clothes on the beds.”

Theo’s too tired to argue or question her. He follows her inside and up the stairs. She stops outside a door and gestures to it, “This one is yours,” she tells him, then gestures to a room next to it. “And you’ll sleep here Nolan. The shower is across the hall if you need it. Towels are in the closet.”

Nolan nods, “Thanks Mrs. McCall.”

The downstairs door opens and closes drawing her attention away. She’s heading towards the stairs as she talks, “Get some sleep. You both need it.”

She's disappearing down the stairs before Theo or Nolan can say another word. Theo moves towards the door to his room, barely able to muster a tired wave in Nolan's direction. Nolan grunts in return and walks away. 

Theo kicks off his shoes and steps off his shirt. He debates going to shower but doesn't know how much longer he's going to keep himself standing. Instead he grabs the clothes off the bed and quickly changes into them. 

Once he's done he crawls under the covers. He's asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

***

The first thing Theo becomes aware of is how comfortable he is. He's surrounded by warmth and his body is resting on something much softer than the backseat of his truck. 

The next is the noise. He can hear the sound of laughter somewhere nearby. And the clanking of dishes. There's also a hissing sound that he quickly realizes is bacon. 

His stomach grumbles at the realization. He blinks his eyes open and lets them adjust to the light spilling in from the window. 

He was so tired last night he didn't even think to close it. 

He sits up and looks around the unfamiliar room before pushing the blankets off him. He grabs a pair of clothes that are sitting on the dresser and walks across the hall to the bathroom. 

As enticing as the food smells he knows he needs to shower. He can feel blood still sticking to his skin and hair. He's pretty sure only half of it is his own. 

For a moment he loses himself under the warmth of the shower spray. It's been a long time since he's had the opportunity to actually take a warm shower. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. 

Once he's done he dresses quickly and heads for the stairs. He follows the sound of voices into the kitchen. Nolan is sitting at the table with Melissa next to him. 

She smiles when he walks in and takes the seat across from her. "Oh good. You're up. I was afraid I'd have to force you out of bed."

"You might have if I didn't need to shower so badly," Theo says, accepting the plate of bacon Nolan holds out. "Or if the food didn't smell so good."

"I can only take half the credit," Melissa says, but she doesn't elaborate.

“This isn’t your house,” Theo says, looking around the room. He hadn’t noticed last night. He’d been too tired and just ready to finally get some sleep.

But now he’s awake and his senses are rushing to take everything in.

Melissa glances towards the doorway, “No it’s not. It’s…”

“It’s mine,” Chris says. He moves into the room and places a kiss to Melissa's cheek as he takes the seat next to her. 

“I’ve been staying here ever since… well since I got shot,” Melissa says. “It felt safer.”

Theo nods and glances at Nolan. He had been quietly eating his breakfast, but now he’s gone still. His shoulders tense. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, looking over at Melissa. “It wasn’t me. Gabe he…” Nolan trails off and looks away.

“It’s okay,” Melissa says. Not for the first time Theo is struck by just how much capacity for kindness and forgiveness this woman has. “Nolan, it wasn’t your fault.”

“It was though,” Nolan argues. “Gabe’s the one that did it, but he was protecting me. In his own sick way. It’s not right. I know that. I was just so scared.”

“We all were,” Melissa says. “Fear makes people do things. Things they maybe never thought they would. But you know why you were so afraid?”

“That creature,” Nolan says. “It was doing something to people.”

“It was,” Melissa says. “And Monroe used that fear. She preyed on it. She’s the one that first approached you, wasn’t she?”

Nolan nods and glares down at his eggs, “She was. She knew I have anxiety. I’d talked to her about it. Trusted her. She used that against me.”

Theo finds himself feeling angry at the thought. Here’s this woman in a position of authority using that power to manipulate her students.

“Bitch,” he mutters. 

“That’s one word for it,” Melissa sighs. When Theo glances at her in surprise she shrugs. “What? I’m not a fan of people like her using their position to hurt kids.”

“Do you think she’ll keep doing it?” Nolan asks.

“I think she’ll lay low for a while,” Chris says. “But we haven’t seen the last of her. She’ll be recruiting again. Going after other werewolves and supernatural beings across the country.”

“We have to stop her,” Theo says, surprising himself.

“No,” Melissa says. “_You_ don’t. Any of you. Your job is to finish school and enjoy being a kid.”

“May be hard to do knowing that Monroe is just out there biding her time,” Theo mutters.

“We’ll be ready,” Chris assures him.

“What are you going to do when you find her?”

Chris shares a look with Melissa before he speaks, “Whatever we have to do.”

"Good," Nolan says. "She's already hurt enough people."

"You're safe here, Nolan," Melissa assures him. "She's not going to hurt you anymore."

Nolan nods and ducks his head, focusing on his food. Theo has a feeling there's more to the story that he's missing. But he doesn't ask. It's not his place. 

After breakfast, Nolan helps Melissa with the dishes while Chris disappears somewhere. Theo’s not sure where, and he thinks he might be better off not knowing. He looks at the way Melissa smiles kidney at something Nolan is saying and feels an unfamiliar ache in his chest. 

He scowls to himself and turns away, preparing to leave. There’s no reason for him to stay here. Melissa was just being kind last night. That doesn’t mean she wants Theo hanging around here. He doesn’t wait for her to find a way to politely ask him to go and just slips towards the door.

He jumps when a deep voice speaks from behind him, “You better not be thinking of just sneaking out of here.”

He turns his head towards Chris, “What’s it matter if I am?”

“It matters because Melissa was kind enough to welcome you into our home and now you’re sneaking off like some criminal without even having the decency to thank her,” Chris says.

Theo shrugs, “I didn’t want to outstay my welcome.”

Chris sighs, “Look, if Mel didn’t want you here Theo she wouldn’t have asked.” Theo doesn’t point out that she hadn’t actually asked, or given him much choice in the matter. From the look on Chris’ face he knows. 

“What’s this?” Melissa asks, appearing in the entryway to the kitchen. She narrows her eyes when she sees Theo by the door. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Nowhere apparently,” Theo says.

“Good thing since you don’t have your truck here,” Nolan says.

Theo hates that he has a point. Though he’d been prepared to walk to go get it. “Am I allowed to get it?”

Melissa rolls her eyes, “Of course you are. You’re not our prisoner, Theo.”

Theo’s eyes drift to the gun he can see attached to Chris’ belt. He has no doubt there are more he can’t see. Chris smiles. “These are only if you get out of line.”

“Why don’t you take Nolan with you to get your truck?” Melissa asks before Theo has a chance to respond to Chris’ comment. 

“Oh I don’t…” Theo begins, before Nolan cuts him off with a grin. “I’d love to go.”

“Great! Oh! And you two can stop by the store for me on your way back. I need a few more things for dinner now that there’s five of us.”

Theo frowns, “Five?”

“Yes, Scott’s coming.”

That’s enough to make Theo rethink his decision to stay. Though he’s not sure when he even decided that. Not that it matters. 

“Does Scott know I’m here?” Theo asks.

“He’ll be fine with it,” Melissa tells him. 

“So that’s a no then.”

“I’ll handle Scott,” Melissa says. “But like I said, he’ll be fine. Now go on. Get out of here.”

Theo leaves before she has a chance to shoo him out with a dish towel, Nolan following close behind. 

"You really don't have to go," Theo says, glancing over at the human. "It's not exactly a quick walk to the hospital."

Nolan shrugs, "I don't mind. It's nice to get out and get some air."

"If you say so."

They mostly walk in silence after that. Theo's never been one for small talk, and Nolan seems okay with the quiet. 

He hears a car approaching from behind and his hand shoots out, landing across Nolan's chest and stopping him in his tracks. 

Nolan looks around in confusion. "What is it? Do you hear something?"

Theo tilts his head, "A car."

"You're afraid of a car?"

Theo glares, "I'm afraid of who's in the car, Nolan. People in this town haven't exactly been friendly lately."

Nolan flinches at that, "But the hunters are gone now. It's safe."

Theo wants to ask him if he's that stupid. If he really thinks it's that easy and the hunters really all left. That Beacon Hills could ever truly be safe. 

Then he hears the car getting closer, before it pulls to a stop next to them. It's the Sheriff. He rolls down his window and peers out at them across the body of another man Theo doesn't recognize. 

"You boys alright?" Sheriff Stilinski asks. 

"We’re just walking to pick up my truck,” Theo says. “No problems here.”

“Wasn’t your truck at the hospital?” the Sheriff asks.

“Yes sir.”

“And you’re walking all that way?” he asks, looking between Nolan and Theo. “Together?”

Theo sighs, opening his mouth to offer an explanation but Nolan beats him to it, smiling over at the Sheriff. “Mrs. McCall asked us to so that we could pick up groceries on our way back.”

“Groceries?” the Sheriff asks. “You’re staying with Melissa?”

"We are," Nolan says. "She was kind enough to offer us both a place to stay."

"Well that's just how she is. She wants to see the best in people." At this his gaze lands on Theo. "Well get in then."

Theo raises an eyebrow, "You're not arresting us, are you?"

The man next to him short, "You'd know if he was."

"You'd know all about that," the Sheriff says. "No, I'm not arresting you. At least not today."

"Then what are you doing?" Theo asks him.

"I was offering you a ride," the Sheriff says. "Unless you’d rather take a trip down to the station.”

Nolan scurries towards the car, opening the back door and sliding in. Theo rolls his eyes as he follows, “You know he couldn’t actually arrest us since we didn’t do anything. It’s not illegal to walk down the street. Or has the law changed?”

“Nope,” the Sheriff says. “But I could take you in if I thought your behavior was suspicious.”

“And it’s me so of course you would,” Theo mutters.

“Stiles did tell me I should,” the Sheriff says with a shrug. As if it’s no big deal that his son is asking him to arrest people.

“Not exactly reassuring,” Theo tells him.

“Oh don’t worry, he got plenty distracted and forgot all about it. Isn’t that right, Derek?”

So that’s Derek Hale, then. The former alpha and one of the last remaining Hales in Beacon Hills. 

“You seem a lot less creepy than your uncle,” Theo tells him.

Derek snorts, “Well thank god for that. The man is a menace.”

“That’s one word for it,” the Sheriff says. “Seems I don’t have to make the introductions since you figured it out for yourselves, but in any case. Derek, that smart ass back there is Theo Raeken, and his companion is Nolan Holloway. Boys, this here is Derek Hale.”

“Pleasure,” Theo says dryly. 

Nolan nudges him in the side, whispering despite the fact that everyone can still hear him. “Dude. That’s Derek Hale.”

“I know,” Theo says. “What’s your point?”

“He’s like… a legend,” Nolan says.

“I wouldn’t think you’d care considering you were just trying to wipe out all the werewolves in this town,” Theo says.

“Theo,” the Sheriff says, his tone holding a note of warning. 

Theo waves him off, “I know it was the Anuk-Ite. I’m just saying.”

“Your slate isn’t exactly clean either kid,” he reminds him. Not that Theo needs it. He gets the point all the same.

"I hear you died," Derek says, his eyes meeting Theo's through the rearview mirror. His tone is casual but he can see the curiosity there. 

"Basically," Theo shrugs. "I hear you died too."

Derek's lips twitch up into a half smile. "Basically. Though I more or else evolved."

Theo had heard about Derek's transformation. How they thought need he'd died until he'd emerged as a fully shifted wolf. Theo was more than a little disappointed when he came back to town and Derek wasn’t around.

"I guess you could say I evolved too," Theo says. 

"That's what happens when you experience trauma."

Theo doesn't ask how much Derek knows. He's close with Stiles so no doubt he's heard all sorts of things. But he doesn't seem put off by it, only curious. 

"Oh hell," the Sheriff mutters. "Don't tell me you two are going to be friends now."

"We all could use a friend or two," Derek says, turning his attention back to the Sheriff. "I'm sure you'd know all about that, wouldn't you John? Or is what you and Coach Finstock are doing even considered friendship?"

Theo sucks in a breath too sharply at what Derek is implying. "What?"

The Sheriff narrows his eyes at him. "You be quiet. If either of you say anything I really will arrest you." When Theo holds up his hands, the Sheriff turns to Derek. "I told you that in confidence, Hale."

Derek just grins.

The rest of the drive to the hospital is filled with the quiet mutterings of Derek and John. Theo doesn't try to keep up. In the past it might have been something to use as leverage, but now he just wants to get to his truck. It’s the only thing he has that he can really call his now. He needs to know it’s safe.

It is, of course. It’s still parked exactly where he left it last night when he’d come rushing to the hospital to help Liam.

“I should give you a ticket for that,” the Sheriff says, noting how Theo is taking up two parking spots, one of them for the disabled.

“Well forgive me for being more worried about saving Liam’s ass than making sure I parked correctly,” Theo says.

“Point made,” John says.

Theo gets out and heads towards his truck, Nolan following him. He thinks that’s it, until the Sheriff slows before he drives off and Derek rolls down his window. “Don’t be a stranger.”

Nolan gapes at him as they get into the truck. “Dude! Derek Hale totally wants to be your friend.”

“He doesn’t,” Theo says. “He’s probably just keeping an eye on me in case I fuck up.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Nolan says.

Theo ignores him. He doesn’t want to think about Derek Hale right now, or anyone. He just wants to get the groceries and get back to Melissa’s. He’s surprised how tired he is already and he’s barely done anything yet today. 

His phone dings and he looks down to see a new text from Liam, “Hope you’re alive and haven’t been eaten by wild squirrels. Thumbs up if you’re safe. Thumbs down if you’re not.”

Theo sends back a car emoji. To which Liam replies:

“??? What does that mean? Has someone kidnapped you?”

When Theo doesn’t respond, Liam texts again.

“Theo? Hello? Do I need to send back up?”

“No one has kidnapped me,” Theo sends back. “I just picked up my truck.”

There’s a beat of silence from his phone before it dings again. 

There’s a middle finger emoji followed by Liam telling him he’s an asshole and he should let him get eaten by squirrels. Theo grins and pockets his phone so that he can push the cart. At least one thing hasn’t changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think so far. The next chapter will have more Liam involvement and some pack stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen is filled with the sound of silverware clanking against plates and the quiet chatter as Scott talks to Melissa and Chris. Theo and Nolan are mostly quiet and focused on their dinner. 

Theo mostly because he doesn't know what to say. It's felt awkward ever since Scott arrived. Theo's not sure how he feels about Theo living here with his mom. 

He hasn't said anything about it but that doesn't mean anything. He could be waiting until he gets Theo alone before telling him exactly what he thinks of it. 

Once dinner is finished Melissa waves them off, denying any attempts to help with a stern look. Theo is quick to head upstairs to his room. However much longer it is his room he doesn't know. 

He's not surprised when Scott follows him inside. He leans against the door, watching as Theo moves about the room, straightening things. Not that he personally has anything to tidy. 

"I'm glad to see you're making yourself at home," Scott says.

"You're not going to freak out and tell me to get out and stay away from your mom?" Theo questions, turning to face him. He tries to keep his tone light, but it's a fear that's been there ever since he woke up and had time to think about what he was doing here. He's found he doesn't want to leave.

Scott shakes his head, and pushes off the wall, walking into the room. "No. I'm glad she's helping you."

"Even after everything I did?"

Scott stares at him, his face serious. "I've had my doubts, Theo. I'll admit that. But I think you've proven yourself trustworthy. Someone that was out to kill us wouldn't have spent so much time helping us survive."

"That could've just been me trying to stay alive," Theo says, and immediately wants to kick himself. Why is he fighting so hard against this?

"Maybe in the beginning," Scott says. "But someone that was only out for themselves wouldn't have constantly put themselves in danger the way you have. Especially for Liam."

Theo doesn't like the way Scott looks at him then. Like he knows something Theo has been trying to hide. There's no way he does. 

"Maybe it was just to my advantage to keep him alive."

Scott doesn't look impressed, "I think we both know that's not all it is. And I want you to know that's okay." The look he gives him is serious. "However you feel. It's okay."

Theo frowns, "Okay?"

Scott sighs, "Just talk to him, okay? You'll find you're not alone in how you feel."

Theo swallows thickly. He knows that's meant to be reassuring but all it does is make his chest ache. It would be easier to ignore whatever feelings he has for Liam if he knew they were one sided. If he knew there wasn't a chance. But hearing that…

"He deserves better," Theo mutters.

"I think you should leave it up to Liam," Scott tells him. 

“I think you should mind your own damn business,” Theo retorts. 

Scott laughs and shakes his head. “I’m just looking out for my pack, man.”

“Trying to hook me up with Liam is looking out for your pack how exactly?”

“By making sure you’re both happy,” Scott shrugs, as if it’s just that simple. To him it probably is. 

“You do know we argue almost every time we’re together,” Theo reminds him.

“Because you’re repressing your feelings,” Scott says. “Maybe if you just, you know, act on them it’ll relieve some of the tension.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” Theo sighs.

“Honestly, neither can I.”

Scott’s eyes widen before he slowly turns his head, giving his mom a sheepish smile. “Hey Mom! We were just…”

She holds up her hand, “Don’t need to know. Probably don’t want to know. All I’m here for is my wine.”

Scott’s brow furrows, “Wine? Why is there wine in here?”

“I hide it from myself sometimes,” she says. “If I have to look for it, it means I really want it.”

“You don’t have a drinking problem, do you?”

She rolls her eyes, “Of course not.” She moves to the dresser and opens the bottom drawer, pulling out an unopened bottle of wine. She holds it up. “You see this bottle? I’ve had it for at least 9 months and never even opened it. Until now. I think after the last few months we all deserve to let loose.”

Scott’s face scrunches up, “I don’t need to think about you letting loose.”

Melissa smiles, “No. What I need is a few hours alone in this house with Chris.”

“Mom!”

Theo laughs and grabs Scott by the arm, stopping to grab his shoes as he goes. “We’ll get out of your hair.”

“Take Nolan with you, will ya?”

Theo nods and moves to the room next door. Nolan is sitting on the edge of his bed putting his shoes on. “You heard then?”

“Probably more than I wanted,” Nolan says.

Theo laughs and leans against the wall, quickly putting his shoes on. When he’s done, he stands up. “Come on. I don’t want to be here when they start letting loose.”

He laughs hard when he hears the sound of Miguel’s Adorn playing from upstairs. 

_ These lips, can't wait to taste your skin, baby _   
_ And these eyes, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby _   
_ Just let my love, just let my love adorn you, please baby _   
_ And you gotta know, you gotta know _ _   
_You know that I adore you, yeah baby

“You have to admit your mom has good taste in music,” Theo says. He opens the driver’s door to his truck and slides in. Scott hops into the passenger’s seat while Nolan slides into the back. “I was expecting something like ‘I Wanna Sex You Up’ so that was impressive.”

“No,” Scott says, pointing a finger at him. “Do not be impressed by my moms,” his face twists in disgust, “mood setting music. I once came home to hear ‘Let’s Get It On’ playing when her and Chris first started dating. It scarred me for life.”

Theo shakes his head and starts the truck, “Fine. Where to?”

“Liam’s,” Scott says. He throws a knowing smirk his way, which Theo ignores. “His mom is having a party.”

“And they want me there?”

“And me?” Nolan questions.

“Yeah of course,” Scott says.

Theo narrows his eyes, “Do they know we’re coming?”

“Yes! Liam told me at least five times to make sure you were coming!”

“What about everyone else?” Theo asks as he turns his truck towards Liam’s. “Stiles?” When Scott hesitates, Theo sighs. “Let me guess, he doesn’t know I’m coming.”

“Not exactly,” Scott says. “He’s been a little distracted. We did our best to fill him in on everything. And told him that you’ve changed. But…”

“He probably doesn’t believe you,” Theo finishes. “I can’t blame him for that.”

“It’ll be fine,” Scott assures him.

“If you say so,” Theo mutters. “But when he tries to kill me…”

“He’s not going to try to kill you.”

“You don’t know that,” Theo argues. “He’s been away training with the FBI!”

“He's an intern!”

“And you’re telling me he hasn’t had any field experience?” Theo takes Scott’s silence as all the confirmation he needs. “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

“It was to save Derek,” Scott says.

Theo’s only met Derek once, but even before that he’d done his research. He knows all about the former alpha. He’d had his suspicions about what he meant to Stiles, but nothing was ever confirmed. But Theo definitely didn’t miss the way Derek reacted when the Sheriff brought up his son. “So they’re…?”

Scott sighs, “Well they love each other. Which is obvious. To everyone but them. Some people just can’t see what’s right in front of them.” 

Theo feels Scott’s eyes on him but ignores him. He knows what the look would mean without having to see it. And he’s talked more than enough on the subject already. 

“Does he know about me?” Nolan asks.

Theo glances over at Scott, and then at Nolan in the rear view mirror. He’s bouncing his knee nervously. “No,” Scott says. “We didn’t have a lot of time to fill him in on _ everything _.”

“But I thought he knew about me?” Theo questions.

“He knows enough,” Scott says. “That was important. He knows you. He has no idea who Nolan is. It wouldn’t have made sense to bring him up. The biggest issue was Monroe and the Anuk-Ite.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Nolan asks.

“You’re on our side now,” Scott tells him. “You came through for us. That’s what matters. For both of you.”

Theo doesn’t comment on how Scott might see it that way, but not everyone will. Especially someone like Stiles who has been gone for months and missed all the changes that have been happening, with the town and the people in it.

Theo parks the truck in front of Liam’s house and looks up at it. He’s only been here once when Liam wanted to shower and get all the blood off of him before meeting up with the pack. He’d insisted Theo do the same. 

Liam’s parents hadn’t been here though. They’d been on vacation when the hunters had shown up and Liam had insisted they stay away. 

Theo can’t help but feel nervous as he trails behind Scott and Nolan as they make their way up the driveway and towards the door. It’s ridiculous, he knows. This is just Liam. And the pack. And the parents of the guy he may or may not be in love with.

The door opens before they even reach it and Liam is there, beaming out at them. He looks from Scott to Nolan and then his eyes land on Theo. “You made it. You actually came.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Did you not want me to?”

“No!” Liam flails a bit and all but shoves Scott and Nolan past him and into the house. “I mean, yes. Of course I did. I _ do _. I want you here.”

Theo’s not sure what to say to that. Normally he’d have some sarcastic remark ready to go. But there isn’t one. All he feels is something he doesn’t want to admit feels like butterflies swarming in his stomach. And Liam is still there, his eyes wide and blue and focused only on him.

“It’s a nice place,” Theo says, gesturing vaguely at the house. He’s still on the porch though, and can’t see much past the hall behind Liam.

“Thanks,” Liam says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Liam Dunbar!" A woman calls from somewhere behind him. “Will you let that poor boy in already, and close the door before you let all the air out!”

Liam’s cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink as he steps back, allowing Theo to enter. Theo turns to him, “Your mom, I’m guessing?”

LIam nods, “Yeah. She’s cool. She umm… she really wants to meet you.”

“Me?” Theo questions. “Why me?”

“Because I need to meet the boy my son can’t seem to shut up about,” the same voice from before says, closer this time. Theo turns to see a blonde woman, with a round face and sharp green eyes and a kind smile standing behind him. She looks him over, her smile turning to more of a smirk. “Though now I can definitely see why.”

“_ Mom _!” Liam groans, looking slightly panicked. “Please.”

She rolls her eyes, “I’m just being honest, dear.” She turns to Theo, holding out her hand. “Hello Theo, I’m Jenna.”

Theo shakes her hand, feeling a little dazed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Are you thirsty?" she asks, putting a hand on his back and leading him further into the house. "Hungry?"

Theo opens his mouth but finds himself cut off by a man Theo recognizes as Liam's stepfather, David. "Let the boy breathe, Jenna. He just got here."

"I'm just being a good host," Jenna says. "He looks like he could use some food."

"I ate dinner before I came," Theo tells her. "But thank you."

"Well you'll just have to come over for dinner sometime," she says. "I'll make your favorite. Whatever it is."

Theo feels himself nodding, something telling him it's better not to argue with her. "Sure. That'd be great."

She smiles brightly at that, "Wonderful! Now come on in and join the party. You can't hang out in the hall all night."

Theo wants to say he could. Some people would probably rather he stayed there. But he lets himself get swept up into the living room by Jenna, Liam trailing after them. 

Stiles eyes him warily when he enters the room but doesn't make any threats or attempts at his life so Theo counts that as a win. 

"I'm not sure if it's the beer or Derek that's keeping him so calm," Liam says. 

Theo laughs, "Probably both."

He watches as Derek shakes his head, his lips pulling up into a smile. 

Liam pulls him over to where Mason and Corey are standing with Nolan. The latter is looking around the room nervously until Liam rests a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. We're alive. We all deserve to celebrate. Together."

His words are directed at Nolan, but his eyes still find Theo's. Wide and blue and earnest. They draw Theo in. He makes himself look away. 

If Liam notices anything off he doesn't say anything. He starts talking to Mason and Corey and Theo let's himself get swept up in the conversation. It's something to focus on. A way to keep his mind off things he shouldn't be thinking about. Especially not where Liam is concerned. No matter how much he wants it, it’s not something he can let himself have.


	3. Chapter 3

The days go by, turning into weeks, and before Theo knows it he's been living with Melissa and Chris for two months. 

It's surprisingly easy to fall into a routine while living here. He gets up, eats the breakfast Melissa insists he eats (even when she's not there), goes to school, comes home, does his homework, has dinner, and then goes to bed, only to do it all again the next day. It's so normal.

There are other things he does, of course. Most of them involve Liam in some form or another. Whether they're playing video games at his house or doing math homework. They're together. Something that Nolan has taken to teasing Theo about, much to his annoyance. 

"Are you seeing Liam today?"

Theo rolls his eyes. "You know I am. And so are you. It's Wednesday. We have school."

"You know what I mean," Nolan says. "I'm sure you have plans."

"We don't."

"How does that make you feel?"

"What?" Theo snaps, throwing a piece of egg at him. "Are you trying to be my therapist?"

"Do you need one?" Nolan asks, tone taking on a more serious note.

Theo sighs and takes an angry bite of his bacon, taking his time to chew it as he thinks over how to get Nolan off his back. 

"Who in this town doesn't need therapy?"

"Fair point," Nolan says. "And nice way to deflect. But you know, if you need to talk…"

"I don't."

"Okay, but if you do. I'm here. Not as your therapist, but as your sort of friend and housemate."

Theo could easily brush him off and make a joke. Instead he mutters a quiet, "thanks Nolan." Nolan nods and goes back to his food. That's it. Conversation over. 

Theo's not surprised when Liam finds him at his locker before classes. That's yet another part of his new routine, even on the days they don't have first period together. 

"Want to hang out after school?" Liam asks, leaning back against the locker next to Theo's. 

"Can't. A light came on in Melissa's car and I promised her I'd take a look."

"Can't Chris do it?"

"He's out of town," Theo says. "And since Scott's still away at school for the week…"

"Okay but why do you have to do it?" Liam questions. "You're not a mechanic."

"No, but I know quite a bit about cars," Theo says. He closes his locker and turns to Liam, his math textbook still in hand. "I couldn't exactly take my car to the shop while I was with the Dread Doctors. So I had to learn."

Liam is silent for a moment. He has his bottom lip between his teeth and his face is scrunched in thought. Theo assumes this is the end of it and moves to walk by him. They need to get to class anyway. 

Liam's hand shoots out and he grabs Theo by the arm, stopping him. "Wait. I um… I could help."

Theo raises an eyebrow, "Do you know anything about fixing cars?"

"Not much," Liam shrugs. He grins. "But I could be there to cheer you on. You know, offer moral support."

"I'm checking out Melissa's car," Theo says. "I don't exactly need moral support to look under her hood."

"You could look under my hood."

Theo blinks. "What?"

Liam's blue eyes widen and he drops Theo's arm as he takes a step back. "I mean my car. My car hood. You know, it's been making that noise you complain about. Of course I wouldn't be talking about anything else. That's crazy. I totally meant my car."

"Of course."

Liam continues backing up, almost taking out some poor freshman in his haste. "I need to get to class."

He turns and starts running down the hall, hitting lockers and unsuspecting people with his backpack, either forgetting or not caring that he and Theo have the same class this period. 

Theo leans back against his locker and closes his eyes. "We're just going to ignore this weirdness happened."

He stays there another few minutes, hoping to give Liam enough time to get settled into his seat and his own heart under control. The last thing he needs is questioning glances from Corey, who they also have class with this period. 

Of course this is his life so things don't go his way. Liam won't even meet his eyes as he walks into the room and takes his seat next to him. He feels Corey staring, but ignores him as he gets his things out of his bag. 

A piece of paper lands on his desk and he sighs to himself. 

"You and Liam get into a fight?"

Theo considers ignoring the note, but decides it's better just to answer him now and hope he drops it. 

"No. We're fine. Liam's just being Liam."

Luckily the bell rings before Corey interrogate him further. He glances to his right to see Liam watching him. 

"Corey's just being Corey," Theo tells him, making sure to keep his voice low so he doesn't draw the attention of Mrs. Buckley. 

"Nosey and in other people's business?" Liam whispers back. 

Theo grins. "Exactly."

Corey kicks him in the shin, "I am not nosey."

“Keep telling yourself that.”

They all turn at the sound of a ruler tapping against the desk, to see their teacher trying to get the class' attention. Liam snickers next to him and Theo smiles. At least the awkwardness from before is gone. Now they can just get back to normal. Or as normal as they can be in this town.

* * *

“Can you hand me that wrench?” Theo calls over to Liam.

Liam looks down at the tools in front of him before picking one up and handing it to Theo. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Theo takes it and turns back to the car. He’s not surprised Liam knew exactly what he needed. He might not know a lot about cars, but he’d told him before that he used to help David work on things around the house. So he at least has some knowledge. Which has proved helpful.

Even if Liam’s presence is a little bit distracting. He’s still managing to get his work done, so that’s all that matters. 

“How much longer do you think it’s going to be?” Liam asks him.

“Shouldn’t be too much,” Theo says. “I just need to tighten this.”

“Then we can go get food?”

“You act as if you’re the one that’s been doing all the work,” Theo teases.

“I’ve helped,” Liam argues. “I handed you tools. If I hadn’t been here you’d have to search for them, and that would have taken more time.”

Theo turns his head away to hide his smile. He can’t argue that point. 

A few minutes later he steps back from the car and turns to Liam. “Turn the car on and tell me if the light is still on.”

Liam nods and gets into the car. A few seconds later the car roars to life. Liam peeks his head out at him. “The light isn't on.”

“Good,” Theo says. “Okay. You can turn it off.”

He closes the hood and starts working on putting the tools away when Liam walks up to him. “I can manage that if you want to get cleaned up.”

Theo gives him a grateful smile. “Yeah? That’d be great. Even if you are only helping so that we can eat faster.”

Liam swats at his arm with a laugh. “Just shut up and go shower. Or I’ll eat without you.”

Theo knows he won’t. He wouldn’t have hung around if he planned to leave without him. Not that he’s going to say that to Liam. Then he probably would leave just to prove a point or something.

Theo showers quickly, making sure to wash all the grease and dirt and grime off him. He can hear Liam downstairs talking to Melissa when he steps into his room and starts getting dressed. 

“Melissa is coming with us,” Liam tells Theo when he steps into the living room. “Figured it would be nice for her to take the night off from cooking.”

“She definitely does,” Theo says, smiling over at her. “With everything you do, you deserve a nice dinner out.”

“It’s nice to know I’m appreciated by some people,” she jokes. 

They drive to the restaurant, which is surprisingly full for a Wednesday night. Melissa drops Theo off at the front to wait for a table while she parks. Theo realizes why it’s so crowded when he sees the sign advertising half priced margarita Wednesday. People certainly love their cheap alcohol.

“Fucking half-breed,” someone mutters nearby. Theo is prepared to ignore them and wait in silence for their table, even when the voice sounds closer. “I can’t believe they even serve these disgusting creatures.”

Theo takes a deep breath and wills himself to stay calm. He can just ignore him and maybe he will get the point and go away.

Except he doesn’t. The next moment Theo finds himself stumbling forward when something, no _someone, _shoves into him from behind. 

Theo spins around and glares at the man, “Excuse you.”

The man just smirks and shoves him in the chest. “Oh so he can talk.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Theo growls, getting into the man’s face. “Huh?”

“You are,” the man says, shoving roughly at Theo’s chest again. “We don’t want your kind here.”

“My kind? What exactly is my kind?”

“You know,” the man grits out. “You’re one of those supernatural trash. You’re dirtying up this nice family restaurant just by being here.”

“If anyone is dirtying up the place, it’s you,” Theo snaps back. “When was the last time you even bathed?”

The man throws a punch and Theo ducks, laughing at the man’s obvious anger. “That all you got?”

Theo can feel the rage building in him. It’s been a long time since he’s been in a fight, and he hates how much his body is itching for it. Beating the shit out of this asshole would be the perfect release.

The man swings again and this time Theo grabs his arm, twisting it behind his back and leaning in close to his ear. “You really don’t want to mess with me.”

“Theo!”

Theo stills at the sound of Liam’s voice, but he doesn’t turn. “Get out of here, Liam.”

“Like hell,” Liam says. “Come on, Theo. Let him go.”

Theo snarls when the man laughs. “Yeah do as your little boyfriend says.”

“I’ve never been one for listening to orders,” Theo says. 

“Theo,” Liam’s voice is closer now, but still soft as he reaches out and grabs Theo by the arm. “Come on. You don’t want to do this. Let him go.”

Some of the fight leaves Theo. The anger that had been building, lessening. “You’re lucky I’ve changed,” he tells the man before releasing him and taking a step back. 

The man turns and glares at him, “I could press charges.”

“From where I’m standing you’re the one that started harassing a high school kid and threw the first punch,” Melissa says. “So how about you just walk away, huh?”

The man looks like he wants to argue further, but after taking a look around and seeing how little of the crowd appears to be on his side, he must decide against it. He rolls his shoulders, mutters something about asshole kids, and walks away.

Theo sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He can’t look at Liam or Melissa. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Melissa asks. “Standing up for yourself?”

“I could have hurt him.”

“But you didn’t,” Liam says. “You stopped. Even though the guy kind of did deserve it.”

Theo smiles and glances up at Liam, “He was an ass.”

“We can all agree on that,” Melissa says. “Now I think we should skip dinner out and just grab a pizza, don’t you?”

“Sounds good to me,” Liam says.

Melissa nods, “Good. Liam, text your mom and see if she wants anything. We can all eat at your place if it’s okay, since I’ll be dropping you off anyway.”

Liam nods and starts tying away at his phone as they make their way back to Melissa’s car. Theo gets into the backseat, allowing Liam to sit in the front. “You know that wasn’t your fault,” Melissa tells him.

“I know,” Theo sighs. “I just hate that men like that exist. That they think they can just treat people like that.”

“It’s because we’re not people to them,” Liam mutters. 

“Which is ridiculous,” Melissa says. “Of course you are. You’re far better people than that sorry excuse for a man back there.”

“Mom says it’s okay,” Liam tells her. “And that she’ll put in the order if we pick it up.”

“Perfect,” Melissa says, starting the car. “Just tell me where.”

Theo tunes them out as he looks out the window. He knows Melissa is right. It hadn’t been his fault. He’d held himself back as long as he could while the man taunted him. But he’d still snapped in the end. He tells himself anyone could have if pushed far enough. He’s just grateful Liam had been there to pull him back. To calm him. He doesn’t let himself think of why that is. 

At least not until Scott shows up the next day, and has clearly talked to Melissa.

“So,” Scott says, falling onto the couch next to Theo. “Liam’s your anchor.” 

It’s said casually, as if Scott’s asking something as simple as whether Theo wants cheese on his eggs. But the question is anything but simple. They both know that, but Theo’s not sure he’s ready to have this conversation.

Theo continues to flip through the channels, not really paying attention to anything on the screen. It’s just something to do. A way to distract himself. “It didn’t seem important.”

“Right,” Scott says. “Yeah, Liam being the person that helps ground you and keep you calm is totally no big deal.”

“It’s not,” Theo argues.

“Theo,” Scott sighs. He reaches over and snatches the remote from Theo’s grip and turns the TV off. “It is, and you know it.”

“Okay, fine. It is a big deal,” Theo says, throwing his hands up. “Not only am I in love with the guy, but he’s also my anchor. Are you happy?”

“Are you?”

Theo frowns, his brow furrowing as he thinks over the words. Is he happy? No one’s ever really asked him that. Certainly not after he screwed them all over. “I don’t know,” Theo admits. “I think so. It’s not really something I’ve thought about.”

“Why not?”

There’s a big answer. One that Theo isn’t ready to give. Not to Scott, and not to himself even. Not yet. “I spent a long time focused on power. That was what I thought would make me happy. It didn’t. Then I was just focused on surviving. I guess it kind of feels like I still am.”

“You’re not in any danger,” Scott says, voice soft. “You know that right?”

“I guess,” Theo says. “But part of me is still afraid that you guys are going to wake up and decide you made a mistake and find a way to send me back.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Scott says.

Theo has no doubt Scott means that. So he does his best to believe. That's not what's really bothering him anyway. Not that he's going to get into that with Scott. 

Thankfully Scott seems satisfied and hands him back the remote. "If you put on a medical show I'll know my mom has compromised you."

"Hey, New Amsterdam is a great show."

"I'll give you that one," Scott says. "As long as you're not watching ER reruns and swooning over George Clooney." When Theo doesn't say anything, Scott sighs. "You are, aren't you?"

Theo keeps his face completely serious as he turns to him. "He is swoon worthy."

Scott groans and reaches for the remote. "Alright. Your remote privileges are revoked."

Theo laughs and holds the remote out of his reach, "Nope. I live here so I get remote privileges over you."

"I'm her son!"

The remote suddenly disappears from Theo's hand, and for a moment Theo is confused. Scott's still in front of him, staring at Theo's hand where the remote has suddenly vanished from. 

Theo picks up on the scent and heartbeat seconds before he turns around to see Chris standing there, remote in one hand, a bowl of cereal in the other. Both he and Scott had been so distracted they hadn’t even heard him approaching.

"I own the house, I win."

Neither Scott nor Theo can argue with that. Which is how they find themselves side by side on the couch with Argent watching Gossip Girl. 

Melissa laughs when she comes home later and finds them like that. But Theo just grins at her over the couch. “I’ve seen all of it. Where do you think I learned how to be such a bitch about everything?”

“I figured it was all that General Hospital you insist I record,” Melissa says.

Next to him, Scott starts laughing. All Chris does is nod seriously. “Sonny is a badass.”

“That he is,” Theo agrees.

“Do you have a problem with soap operas?” Chris asks Scott.

Scott hastily shakes his head, “Nope. Not at all. They’re very respectable.”

“Good,” Chris says. “We’re watching the new episode next.”

Theo sends a snap to Liam with the caption, “You’re really missing out.”

He chuckles to himself when Liam sends him a snap back of Jenna on the couch, General Hospital on in the background. “Guess we had the same idea.”

He gets another message soon after, this time in text form. “Mom says you’re coming over to watch the episodes with her now.”

“I don’t know,” Theo says, glancing over at Chris, who has his gaze fixed seriously on the TV. “Wouldn’t want to let Chris down.”

“He can come too.”

Theo thinks about that. He imagines sitting on the couch with Liam, Chris, and Jenna as they watch their favorite afternoon soap. His mind almost explodes when he pictures Chris in the fuzzy slippers he sometimes wears.

“I’m not sure my poor brain can handle that,” Theo texts back.

Liam sends back a laughing emoji along with, “You pictured him in slippers, didn’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“Come over here and make me.”

Theo hesitates a moment before replying, “Keep it up and I might have to.”

“Promise?”

“Quit flirting and pay attention,” Scott mutters, nudging him. “You’re missing the good stuff.”

Theo stares at the phone a moment before typing back a quick reply. “I’m being held hostage tonight. Rain check.”

“Dinner tomorrow then,” Liam says. “Mom will be very disappointed if you don’t come.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint her,” Theo sends back.

He clicks his phone off and turns back to the TV. It doesn’t take long for him to catch up to what’s happening on screen. But even then his mind still drifts to Liam, sitting across town, watching the same scene play out on his TV. 

He smiles. Tomorrow they can do this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the update. To anyone that's still here, thanks for your patience. There's only two more chapters planned, and hopefully they will be out a little quicker. Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think 💜.  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m telling you, Winter Falcon is a great ship, and definitely underrated,” Nolan says, waving his hands in front of him, as if that will somehow prove his point. All it does is remind him of Stiles when he goes on one of his rants. “If you just gave it a chance…”

“Uh huh,” Theo says. “Maybe you should talk to Stiles about this. You know he’s more into it than anyone else in the pack. Or even Mason.”

“Stiles scares me,” Nolan mutters. “But maybe Mason…”

Theo barely avoids walking onto Nolan when the human stops suddenly in front of him. "Did you forget how to walk?"

"Who's that?" Nolan whispers, pointing towards the couch where a man around their age is sitting. 

Theo shrugs and moves around him, "Why don't you ask?"

"I can't do that," Nolan hisses. 

"Why not?"

"Because," Nolan says, waving his hands in front of him, as if that explains anything. "Look at him. He's…"

Theo gets it then, and can't hold in his laughter. "You would be into a dude that wears scarves indoors."

“At least I have good fashion sense,” the man says, looking Theo over with a smirk. “Mr. white shoes.”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with my shoes,” Theo argues.

“Besides them being impractical,” the man says, raising an eyebrow.

“As if scarves indoors are practical,” Theo argues.

“They’re a lot more practical than white shoes in a fight.”

Theo has an inkling who this is. He’s heard Stiles talk about their scarf wearing friend Isaac Lahey, and knows he was close to both Scott and Melissa.

“They’re still good for running, Isaac.”

Isaac grins, “So you have heard of me.”

“Oh I have,” Theo says. “Stiles isn’t a fan of the scarves.”

“I am,” Scott says. He walks up to Isaac with a smile that Isaac returns when Scott wraps an arm around him and kisses the side of his head. “I see you’ve all met.”

“We have,” Isaac says. “Your friends need to learn better manners.”

“We’re working on it,” Scott says.

Theo snickers when he sees Nolan pouting, but he still wraps an arm around his shoulder as he leads him into the kitchen. “Sorry, buddy. Let’s eat.”

“Right because I should eat my feelings,” Nolan mutters.

“No, because I know you’re always hungry after school,” Theo says, rolling his eyes and pushing him gently towards the table. “Plus, Melissa should be home soon, and it would be nice for her to come home to dinner ready.”

“I can’t tell if he’s sucking up or if he really does care,” Isaac says.

“Nah Theo just knows we’re all hopeless at cooking,” Scott says.

“Speak for yourself,” Isaac says. “I have become an excellent chef.”

“Yes well, we can test your cooking skills some other time,” Theo calls over his shoulder as he searches for a pot. 

“As if I’d waste them on you,” Isaac snarks back.

“We should invite Liam to dinner,” Nolan says.

Theo stands up too quickly and hisses when he hits his head on the counter. “Fuck.”

“Language,” Chris says, walking into the kitchen with an empty mug. “Not that I care, but Melissa does.”

“Which is why we don’t curse in front of her,” Nolan tells him.

Chris leans back against the counter and watches Theo move around the kitchen. “What are you doing, kid?”

“Cooking,” Theo tells him. His head is still throbbing slightly, but he ignores it.

“Apparently he’s an expert,” Isaac says.

“I didn’t say I was an expert,” Theo says, placing a pot half filled with water on the stove and turning it on. “Just better than you.”

“You’ve never even had my cooking,” Isaac points out.

“I have,” both Scott and Chris say in unison. Scott at least looks apologetic as he pats Isaac’s back. “It’s okay. I still love you.”

“I told you I’ve gotten better,” Isaac mutters.

“You know Theo’s just trying to distract us so we don’t mention Liam,” Nolan says. Theo glares at him and Nolan grins. “He says he’d love to come over for dinner, by the way.”

Scott’s face lights up at that, “Really? That’s awesome. I rarely see him anymore.”

“Theo sees him _all_ the time,” Nolan smirks.

A look that Scott mirrors, “Oh I know just how close they are”

“It’s times like these I think I was better off living in my truck,” Theo mutters.

“We only tease you because we care.”

“Uh huh.”

“Is Jenna coming?” Chris asks. 

Theo is grateful for the save. 

He busies himself with grabbing the ingredients he needs and tries to tune out the conversation. It’s going pretty well. At least until Isaac appears next to him. “Need help?”

Theo’s about to tell him no, but things would get done faster if he put Isaac to work. Even if he’s still not quite sure of his ability to cook. No matter how much boasting he keeps doing. “Can you handle the potatoes?”

Isaac snorts and grabs the bag from in front of Theo. “Please. I’m not an amateur.”

“He says that but he once caught a potato on fire trying to cook it in the microwave,” Scott says.

“I remember that,” Chris says, nose wrinkling in disgust. “The kitchen smelled for weeks.”

“That was _one_ time,” Isaac mutters.

“Well luckily we’re boiling them,” Theo says. “You do know how to boil potatoes, don’t you?”

“If one more person questions my ability to cook they’re going to get a potato thrown at their head,” Isaac warns.

Theo laughs and sets the pot of water on the stove in preparation, “I guess we’ll just have to trust you.”

“Wise decision.”

They’re just finishing up dinner when a knock sounds on the door. “It’s Liam!” Scott calls. Theo shakes his head at the sound of hurried footsteps running towards the door.

“I see he’s still like an excited puppy,” Isaac says, lips lifting into a fond smile.

“No running in the house!” Melissa calls from upstairs. “Or roughhousing. I swear if any of you break something…”

“That hasn’t changed either,” Isaac chuckles.

“Something smells good.” Theo smiles at the sound of Liam’s voice drawing closer to the kitchen. “And I see why. Theo’s cooking.”

“I helped,” Isaac says.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Liam asks. He steps up behind Theo and peers around him into the pot Theo is stirring. “I don’t even know you.”

“That’s Isaac,” Scott says.

“Ah yes, the long lost pack mate that lives in France,” Liam says. He reaches his hand around Theo for a piece of garlic bread and Theo bats his hand away.

“Not yet,” Theo scolds, pointing a finger at him. “It’s almost done. You can wait five minutes.”

“But I’m hungry,” Liam pouts. Theo hates that he finds it cute.

“You’re waiting.”

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Oh please,” Jenna says, stepping into the room. “Theo is not mean to you. He adores you.”

Theo turns his head away, to hide the way his face heats up at her words. Next to him, Isaac smirks.

“I think it goes beyond adoration,” Scott says.

“Do you all want dinner?” Theo asks them. “Because right now the only people I’m tempted to feed are Melissa, Chris, and Nolan.” When Isaac raises an eyebrow, he sighs. “Fine, and Isaac.”

“Now now Theo, there’s no need for such drastic measures,” Scott says.

“Yes we only tease you because we love you,” Jenna says. She smiles and pinches his cheek. 

Theo pulls away but he’s smiling. It’s hard not to around Jenna. “Fine. You all get food. Can you…?”

“Set the table?” Scott asks, already heading for the cabinets. “You got it.”

“I never thought I would see the day,” Melissa says.

“What? All of them getting along?” Chris asks.

“No, Scott willingly setting the table without being asked.”

“I set the table all the time,” Scott says, tone indignant. “And I’ve made dinner. Not like this, but it was edible.”

“Debatable,” Isaac says.

Scott sticks out his tongue at him and Isaac laughs. He sets down the knife he was using to peel the potatoes and steps up to Scott. He wraps an arm around his waist and brushes their noses together. “There are plenty of other things you’re good at that don’t involve cooking.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t list them,” Melissa says.

“Need help?” Liam asks him.

Theo startles at the sound of his voice so close. 

“What?”

“Do you need help?” Liam asks, nodding his head towards the mostly peeled potatoes.

“Uhh yeah,” Theo says. “Can you finish peeling them, or will you slice your finger off? I’m not sure anyone would appreciate bloody potatoes.”

Liam rolls his eyes and heads to the sink. He washes his hands before moving back to Theo’s side and picking up the knife. “I am more than capable of peeling potatoes.”

“You better be,” Isaac calls over to him. “I put a lot of hard work into those potatoes.”

“And yet you couldn’t even finish the job,” Liam snarks back.

Liam chuckles to himself as he stirs the sauce. Satisfied, he moves to the potatoes, grabbing the peeled ones and putting them into a pot so he can start mashing them. Every so often, Liam adds another in until they’re all done. Then he works on adding the milk, butter, salt, and pepper. 

“Please tell me there’s vegetables somewhere in here,” Melissa says.

“I have salad,” Theo tells her, nodding towards the fridge. It’s in there so it stays cool.

“Good boy,” Chris says.

“I know how you like your greens.”

“I just need something to help me pretend I’m being healthy while loading up on these carbs,” Melissa says.

Theo turns off the burners and takes the pots off the stove, “Everything is done,” Theo tells them. “Now how do you want to do this? Everyone load up and go to the table or are we going to be fancy and put it all in bowls on the table?”

“Leave it up here,” Melissa tells him. “That’s less dishes for us to wash after.”

“A woman after my own heart,” Jenna says.

Theo nods. He mixes the noodles and sauce together and places the saucepan in the sink to soak. “Okay. Have at it.”

“You cooked, Theo. You should at least get your plate first,” Jenna tells him.

“I don’t care who eats first,” Chris says. “But someone better do it, so we can eat before it gets cold.”

Theo, not wanting to argue with Jenna or Melissa, gets his food and moves to the dining room where they have a bigger table set up for nights like this. He’s soon joined by Liam, who takes the seat right next to his. Liam wastes no time in tucking into his food. He moans after the first bite and closes his eyes. “This is amazing.”

Theo smiles and shakes his head. “You have sauce,” he tells him. He points to Liam’s mouth and watches in amusement as Liam fails to wipe it off. “Here just…” he grabs a napkin and daps at the side of Liam’s mouth. Their eyes meet and Theo slowly drops his hand back to the table. 

“Am I good?” Liam asks him, voice softer than before.

“You’re good.”

Theo clears his throat and looks away, turning his attention back to his food. He can feel numerous eyes on him, which he ignores. He doesn’t need to see how anyone is looking at him.

“This is delicious Theo,” Jenna says, offering him a kind smile.

“So good,” Scott mumbles past a mouthful of spaghetti.

“You’re attracted to that?” Nolan asks Isaac.

Isaac grins and shovels spaghetti into his own mouth. Scott leans over and attempts to take a piece of one of the dangling noodles into his own mouth, ending in him giving Isaac a sloppy kiss.

“Well that’s gross,” Liam mumbles.

“It’s cute,” Melissa says. She grimaces when they pull apart and their faces are both covered in pasta sauce. “In a gross way.”

Nolan wrinkles his nose, “I’m with you on gross.”

“So I guess the scarf is no longer doing it for you,” Theo teases.

“Shut up.”

“Wait, Nolan was into…”

“Shut _up_,” Nolan hisses.

“I’m a very likable person,” Isaac says. He winks at Nolan and Nolan looks down at his plate, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Liam snickers.

“Oh stop teasing poor Nolan,” Melissa says. 

“Yeah at least he’s not into Greenberg,” Scott says.

“Greenberg is kind of cute,” Theo says.

“Seriously?” Liam asks. “You’re into Greenberg?”

“I never said I was _into_ him. I can appreciate someone’s looks without being interested in them.”

“He did get hot and he’s a great kisser,” Isaac says. When Scott raises an eyebrow he adds, “Or you know, that’s what I heard.”

Scott doesn’t look convinced, “Did you make out with Greenberg?”

“One time,” Isaac tells him. “He came to France with Danny on vacation and things happened.”

“Between the three of you?” 

Isaac shrugs, “I’m leaving this conversation.”

“I wish I could,” Chris mutters, looking uncomfortable.

“This food is really good,” Jenna says. “So good.”

“You already said that mom,” Liam says.

“Well it was the only topic I could think of,” Jenna tells him.

Theo’s grateful when he finishes his meal and he can excuse himself to go to the kitchen and get started on the dishes. Liam follows him shortly after with a stack of plates and utensils. Together they load the dishwasher, every so often exchanging small smiles as they listen to the chatter in the other room.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Theo tells him honestly.”

Liam smiles and knocks their shoulders together, “Me too.”

* * *

One day after school Theo walks into the house to find Melissa and Chris sitting on the couch. Nolan immediately goes to join them, falling back onto the couch with a groan. Theo heads for the stairs.

“I need to go change and then I’m meeting Liam to do homework,” Theo tells them on his way by.

“Actually Theo, could you sit?” Melissa asks. “There’s something we need to discuss with you. Both of you.”

Theo frowns, “Is something wrong?”

“No no, it’s nothing bad,” Melissa assures him. “It’s good. Or we think it is.”

“Come sit down,” Chris says. He scoots closer to Melissa on the couch so Theo has room to sit.

Theo hesitates for a moment before joining them. “What’s going on?”

“Well, we have two important matters to discuss with you,” Melissa says. She shares a smiles with Chris, and takes his hand. It’s then that Theo notices something glinting brightly on her finger.

“Oh my god,” he whispers. “Are you?”

“We’re engaged,” Melissa says.

“Congratulations!” Nolan exclaims, hugging them both.

“Thank you. We’re planning to get married when Scott is home for the summer,” Melissa tells them.

“That’s great,” Theo says. “I’m happy for you.”

And he is. He can see how in love the two of them are. It was only a matter of time before they got married.

“What’s the other thing?” Nolan asks.

“Well, this one has to do with the two of you,” Melissa says, looking between Theo and Nolan with a smile. 

Chris grabs two packets of papers from the table and hands them to each of them. Theo hesitates before opening his. “What is it?”

“Open it,” Chris tells him.

Nolan tears his open and pulls them out. He gasps and looks at Melissa and Chris with wide eyes. “Is this for real?”

“It is,” Melissa tells him.

“But only if you want it to be.”

Theo’s brow furrows and he opens his own envelope. He pulls out the paper and scans the words slowly. It takes him a few long moments to understand what he’s reading, and when he does his grip goes slack, the papers falling from his hands.

“Theo?” Melissa asks.

“This isn’t…” Theo gets to his feet, his hands shaking at his sides. “You can’t be serious.”

“We are,” Melissa says. 

“You want to _adopt_ me?”

“We want us all to be a family,” Melissa says. “And for you two to know you’ll always belong here. Which of course you will even if you say no to the adoption. We just thought we’d make it more official.”

Theo’s vision blurs and he stumbles away from the couch, “I have to go.”

“Theo.” Melissa reaches for him but Theo is already moving away. “Please stay and talk about this.”

Theo shakes his head, trying to clear it. “I really umm… I need to meet Liam. And think. I just…”

“It’s okay if you need time,” Melissa assures him. “But just know whatever you decide we’ll always be here.”

Theo barely takes time to nod before he’s rushing out the door and down the steps to his truck. He throws himself inside and turns it on, before backing out of the driveway. He doesn’t immediately go to Liam’s. He knows if he shows up like this that Liam will immediately know something is wrong, and he’s not ready to talk about it.

Talking about it would mean diving into deeper things and that’s not something he can handle right now. He stops on the side of the road a few miles away from Liam’s and rests his head on the steering wheel. 

Part of him wonders if this is another sick, twisted dream. One meant to give him hope that people accept him only for him to wake up and find it’s all a lie. His claws dig into his thighs through his jeans and he hisses at the pain, but doesn’t stop. Not yet. The pain is a reminder that this is real. He’s awake. 

He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. His phone rings beside him to the tune of Barbie Girl. Something that Liam had put on there as a joke, but Theo had left.

He doesn’t answer it, knowing his voice will give him away. Still, it gives him the push he needs to pull himself together. He can do this. He can go to Liam’s and hang out and act like everything is fine. No problem.

Except it’s not as easy as it would have been before. He’s not the same Theo, and Liam is able to read him a little too well these days. 

Something that’s proven by the assessing glance he gives him when he opens the door. “I called you.”

“Yeah I know,” Theo says, pushing past him and walking into the house. He heads for the stairs, knowing Liam will follow. “It’s hard to miss your call thanks to that ringtone.”

“You love it,” Liam says. “But that doesn’t explain why you didn’t answer.”

“I was driving, Liam,” Theo says. “Are you really getting onto me for practicing safe driving?”

“No, but that’s never stopped you before.”

Theo sighs and turns to face him, “Do you want to hang out or keep interrogating me?”

“Something’s bothering you,” Liam says, his gaze unwavering.

“It’s nothing,” Theo tells him. “Look, can we just watch a movie or something?”

Liam purses his lips, “You know you can talk to me right? That you’re safe here.”

“Of course, that’s why I came here.”

“Yeah?”

“Look, you know I trust you,” Theo says, wishing he could get out of this conversation. The last thing he needs to be doing right now is talking about his feelings. 

“Is that all it is?” Liam asks quietly.

His mind is telling him to run. To abort. To get out of this conversation as fast as possible before he exposes himself even further. But his body stands frozen, even as Liam steps closer and closer. So close that their chests are touching and Theo can feel each breath Liam takes.

“Liam…”

“Theo,” Liam breathes. He raises a hand to cup Theo’s cheek and Theo has to fight not to flinch at the contact. Not because he doesn’t want it, but because he _does_. He knows he doesn’t deserve this kind of gentleness.

Theo knows he can’t do anything. No matter how Liam is looking at him, eyes wide and expectant. His face so close he can feel his breath. His whole body is vibrating with tension and desire. It’d be so easy to just lean in and kiss him. To take this one thing he’s been wanting for months and make it his. But he’s tired of taking.

He knows now that everything he touches becomes damaged. He’s watched enough people die or become corrupted because of him. He can’t risk that with Liam. No matter how much he’s trying to change, or how good he wants to be. He can’t allow his darkness to touch Liam. Not like this.

So he takes a step back, watching as Liam’s brow furrows and he frowns before Theo turns away. “I should go.”

“Theo…”

Theo shakes his head, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Liam asks, his tone soft, hesitant.

“Whatever you were going to say, don’t say it.”

“What if I was going to tell you I love you?” Liam asks him.

Theo sucks in a breath and screws his eyes shut. This isn’t happening. It can’t be. 

“You can’t,” Theo whispers. “You can’t love me, Liam. And I can’t love you. It’s not… It can’t work.”

“You can’t love me or you won’t?” Liam asks, voice rising in obvious anger.

_ Good, _ Theo thinks. _Let him be angry. If he’s angry he won’t love me._

Theo steels himself before he turns towards Liam, his face showing no emotion. “I don’t want to love you, Liam. And you’re better off not loving me.”

He turns back towards the door, feeling his heart clench when he hears Liam let out a sob. It’s enough to make his steps falter, but not enough for him to turn around. To go back and try and fix things. Even as his heart is telling him to. 

Liam is better off this way. Now he can find someone better. Someone that isn’t broken or damaged. That’s good like he is. Sure, it’ll break Theo seeing him with someone else but it’ll be worth it. 

_ The biggest lies we tell are to ourselves _, a voice that sounds a little too much like Scott sounds in his head. He pushes it away.

He doesn’t go home. He can’t. He can’t face Melissa or Chris or Nolan. There’s only one other place he can think to go. Someplace he’ll be met with only silence and his regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! It should be up soon if time is my friend. Thanks to anyone who has been reading. Kudos/comments keep me going 💜  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Theo stares down at the graves. The names of the first three people he truly screwed over staring up at him, a silent reminder of what happens when someone gets close to him. When someone loves him. 

Tara, his sister, who had only ever loved him. Who used to sneak into his room late at night, long after they were supposed to be asleep, with candy and a flashlight they used to light the pages of the book she’d read to him. The person who always saw the best in him, up until the end. He wonders if she thought he would save her. Even as she slowly froze to death in that lake. He’d come close to it. When he finally saw her collapse, her pleas for help going silent, he’d stumbled down the hill towards her, only to be stopped by the Dread Doctors. 

Then his parents. They’d moved away from Beacon Hills shortly after he disappeared, only to return years later. This time in caskets. 

There’s nothing he can ever do to make up for what he did to them. For a while it was easier to give into the darkness and push it all aside. With the darkness he didn’t have to care. He didn’t have to feel. But ever since he came back it’s been different. He has been feeling. And sometimes, like right now, it’s too much.

The guilt eats away at him. That voice in his head screams at him telling him that he's not enough. That no one could ever love him, and that anyone that does is just going to wind up here. It's his curse, but everyone else suffers for it.

He hears footsteps behind him and closes his eyes for a moment. Of course Liam would send someone after him. His only surprise is that it's not Liam himself. Maybe he doesn't want to see Theo right now, after what he did. Theo can't blame him for that.

“If you’re here to tell me what a fuck up I am, you can save it,” Theo says, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

“That’s not why I’m here,” Derek says. He takes a seat next to Theo on the grass. “Though Stiles was ready to as soon as he heard how upset Liam was.”

“Liam called Stiles?”

“No,” Derek says. “Mason called Scott. And Stiles and I were with Scott. Apparently Liam is rather distraught, thinking you’re going to do something stupid like kill yourself.”

Theo’s head snaps up at that, looking at Derek with wide eyes. “What? Why would he…?”

“Because apparently you’re a self-deprecating asshole who doesn’t know how to accept love,” Derek says. “He said he could tell you were saying things to make him not love you so he’d let you go.”

“I was,” Theo admits. “But I wasn’t… I didn’t plan to kill myself. I might hate myself but that doesn’t mean I’m in any hurry to get back there.”

"There?"

"Hell, or wherever it is I sent when Tara took me. She's still waiting for me down there. I know that. As much as I might deserve it, I'm not in any hurry to get back there to her."

Derek nods, “Why do you think it was hell?”

“What else could it be?”

“Derek shrugs, “Any number of crazy supernatural reasons. This is Beacon Hills. I think you probably were just trapped somewhere and locked in your own head with your regrets, and it just manifested as your sister.”

That is a logical reason. “Is that your way of saying it’s okay for me to fuck off and die?”

“Of course not,” Derek says, rolling his eyes. “No one wants you to die, Theo.”

“No one?” Theo asks. “Really?”

“You’ve made mistakes,” Derek says. “I wasn’t here for any of it, so I don’t personally know what a psychotic ass you were.” He smiles wryly at him. “Stiles’ words, not mine. But I do know a thing or two about living with guilt and fucking up.”

“So I’ve heard,” Theo says. “But you seem to be doing pretty good now.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Derek tells him. "You know, I've been in my share of fucked up relationships. For a long time that's all I thought I deserved. I was screwed up. How could anyone ever love me if I couldn't love myself, right?"

"Something changed?"

Derek smiles, "Stiles. I spent a long time keeping my distance, thinking he deserved better. Then I left and I got my head on straight. It helped me realize that my past doesn't have to define me. That I still have a future and it's up to me how I spend it. And I want to spend it with Stiles. By some miracle he wants to spend his with me."

“You two are lucky you have that,” Theo says.

“It’s not luck,” Derek says. “We’ve both worked hard to get to where we are. To be the people we need to be, not just for each other, but for ourselves. I think you’re already working towards that.”

“But is it enough?” Theo asks. “After everything I did, do I really deserve to get that happy ending?”

“No one can decide that but you,” Derek tells him. “Though I know people will have their opinions. But they’re not important. I’m not saying everything you did can just be forgotten, but you can move on from it. You’ve been putting in the effort to be better, Theo. I think you deserve a little bit of happiness, if you’ll let yourself have it.”

“I thought no one else’s opinion mattered.”

Derek knocks their shoulders together, “Don’t deflect.”

“I’m not.”

“You _are_,” Derek presses. “Because you’re afraid.”

“Of course I’m afraid,” Theo says. “I never thought I’d be capable of love. That I’d just want a normal life. And now I’m so close to having it. I’m afraid I’m going to screw it up and lose it. Lose Liam. Lose my...” the word family hangs unsaid on the tip of his tongue. He holds it back, pushes it down. “Lose I have here.”

“That’s always a risk,” Derek says. “Nothing is certain. The only thing we can be sure of is that life is short, and we have to make the most of it while we can. It won’t be easy. Anything worth it never is. But you can have it.”

“You really think so?”

“I know it,” Derek says. “And I know a few people would agree with me if you just talked to them.”

Theo sighs and looks to the sky. He knows Derek is right. He at least owes it to Melissa and Chris to talk to them. It wasn’t fair of him to just run out like that. 

“Sometimes I feel like it was easier not to care,” Theo mutters.

Derek laughs and stands up, offering a hand to Theo. “Maybe. But like I said, the things that are worth it are rarely easy.”

“I guess it’s time to go home,” Theo says, looking behind Derek to where his truck is parked.

“Home?” Derek questions. “Not to talk to Liam?”

Theo shakes his head, “I will, but not yet. I need to talk to Melissa and Chris first. I kind of bailed on them earlier and I need to fix it.”

“That’s very mature of you.”

“I have my moments,” Theo says. He looks down at the graves one last time before turning away and following Derek towards the cemetery entrance.

He has to talk himself out of turning around and maybe just driving out of Beacon Hills at least ten times on the way back to Chris and Melissa’s. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to them, but he’s afraid. Afraid of opening himself up and being rejected. 

Sure, they want him now. But what if they wake up months from now and realize they’ve made a mistake?

He pushes the thought away and pushes down on the gas pedal harder. He’s close to the house. In a few minutes he’ll be standing in the living room and he’ll know one way or another how this is going to go.

Melissa and Chris are still sitting on the couch when he walks in. Melissa is on the phone, while Chris is nursing a glass of whiskey.

Their heads turn towards the door when he closes it, and steps further into the house. “Theo,” Melissa says, relief clear in her voice. “He’s here Scott. I need to go, but I’ll call you later.”

She hangs up and watches Theo as he walks further into the room. He hesitates by the couch, standing there with his shoulders slumped and hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. “I’m sorry I ran out like that.”

“It’s okay,” Melissa tells him. “Do you want to talk about where your head is at?”

Theo sighs and sits down on the couch between them. “I don’t know how to explain it. Everything feels like a mess up there right now.”

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but we’re here to listen if you do.”

“You just surprised me earlier with the papers. I wasn’t expecting…” He sighs and glares down at his hands. “Nolan is still young. He still has a chance. It makes sense for you to adopt him. But I’m going to be 18 soon anyway. There’s no point.”

Theo closes his eyes when Melissa’s hand covers his, “Of course there is.”

“I don’t want it to be because you feel bad for me,” Theo whispers. He hates that he can feel tears stinging at his eyes, and tries to fight them back.

“It wouldn’t be,” Chris says, his voice firm. “This is your home.”

“And your family,” Melissa says. “As I said before, we just want to make it a little more official.”

“You really want me?” Theo asks, looking up at them with wet eyes. “Really?”

“Of course we do,” Melissa assures him. “Theo we wouldn’t have asked if we weren’t completely serious. This is what we want.”

“But only if you want it,” Chris adds. “You don’t have to decide tonight. If you need time to think...”

“I don’t,” Theo cuts in. It’s true. He realizes what’s had him so shaken up is how badly he _does_ want it. He wants a family. A home. A place to belong. “I want it. I want to be a family.”

Melissa pulls him into a tight hug, while Chris pats his back. It’s as close to a hug as he’s going to get with him. “I’m so happy to hear that,” Melissa says, pulling back with a smile.

Theo laughs and wipes at his eyes. “Alright, where are those papers?”

“Right there,” Melissa says, nodding down at the table. Chris grabs them and hands them over to her, along with a pen. “Theo, you’re sure?”

“I am,” Theo says. He takes the papers from her and looks them over, not surprised to see Melissa and Chris’ signatures already there. All he has to do is sign them and give his consent, then it’ll be official. He’ll really be there son.

He takes a deep breath and brings the pen down to the paper, signing his name on the line.

* * *

Theo’s pretty sure he’s never been this nervous. Not when he was preparing to sacrifice himself to the Ghost Riders or facing the hunters. He was afraid, sure, but he was steady. He knew what he was facing. But he has no idea what he’s about to come face to face with on the other side of this door. There’s a part of him that’s screaming and telling him to run. To get out of here before he screws this up. But running would do that. He knows that. If he leaves here without at least talking to Liam then he’s going to risk losing him anyway. 

He brings his hand to the door, preparing to knock, when suddenly the door swings open. Liam is there, staring out at him with wide blue eyes. “Theo.”

“Hey Liam,” Theo says, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. “Can we talk?”

Liam nods and steps back, letting Theo into the house. It’s quiet. His parents must be at work. Probably for the best.

“Up here,” Liam says, nodding his head towards the stairs. He starts up them, not waiting for Theo to say anything. As if he knows Theo will follow. Of course he does.

Liam leans against his desk once they’re in his room. His arms are crossed and he’s watching Theo carefully. Theo can’t blame him for the wariness on his face, nor the barely concealed anger he can practically feel coming off of him.

“I fucked up,” Theo says, deciding he might as well get right to it.

Liam raises an eyebrow, “You think?”

“I was an ass, and I’m sorry,” Theo continues, ignoring Liam’s comment. “I shouldn’t have just left like that or…”

“Told me you didn’t want to love me?” Liam finishes.

Theo winces at the bitterness of his voice. “Yeah. I… I was scared, Liam. I still am. You’re so good. And I’m just… I’m trying to be. But I’ve done horrible things. Things you should hate me for. I convinced myself I didn’t deserve love.”

“Well that’s a load of bullshit,” Liam says, pushing off the desk and walking towards him.

“What?”

“You _do_ deserve love, Theo,” Liam tells him. “I know you’ve made mistakes, and they’re worse than others, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get to be happy. Especially now. Not when you’ve been trying so hard and you’re… well you’re actually pretty decent.”

“Pretty decent,” Theo says, lips lifting into a smirk. “That’s a glowing recommendation.”

Liam shoves him lightly. “Shut up. I’m not done.” Theo waves his hand in a ‘go on’ gesture and Liam rolls his eyes. “I know you’re still battling your demons, okay? But you don’t have to do it alone. You have me, Melissa, Chris, Scott, everyone. Hell, even your new best friend Derek. Who, by the way, I am a little offended that you would open up to him before me.”

“Yeah well he’s not the one I’m in love with,” Theo says.

Liam’s lips raise into a half smile, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, Liam,” Theo says. “You should be grateful to him. He’s the one who talked some sense into me. Made me realize that the things that matter are worth fighting for.”

“And what matters to you?” Liam asks, voice softer as he steps even further into Theo’s space.

Theo stares at him a moment, a fond smile on his lips as he takes in his hopeful expression. He can’t believe he was almost stupid enough to give this up.

“You.” Theo cups Liam’s cheek, watching as his eyes flutter closed and his lips part. “You matter.”

Theo’s not sure who moves first, but the next moment they’re kissing, their lips moving softly together. The gentleness of the moment surprises him in the best way. He’d always imagined kissing Liam would be rough and demanding, built on pent up longing and adrenaline. But this is so much better than he ever could have dreamed.

“I love you,” he whispers against Liam’s lips. 

Liam smiles, wide and beautiful, the gesture and his words pushing down any lingering fear Theo has. “I love you too.”

* * *

“Is all of this really necessary?” Theo asks, looking around at all the streamers and balloons lining the backyard.

Scott laughs from across the yard, “Of course it is.”

“Really?” Theo asks. “All of this for a party?”

“It’s an important occasion,” Isaac says, repeating Melissa’s words.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like parties, Theo,” Derek says, walking past him with a giant cake.

“I’ve never really been to one,” Theo admits. Everyone stills and turns their heads to look at him. “What?”

“You’ve never been to a party?” Scott questions. “How is that possible?”

“The Dread Doctors didn’t really have a lot of parties,” Theo says with a shrug. “And sure, I went to a couple once I came back. But they were high school parties. Nothing like this.”

“Definitely do not let Mom hear you say that,” Scott says. 

“Let me hear what?” Melissa asks, appearing in the doorway. She raises an eyebrow when they all remain silent. “Are you all keeping secrets from me?”

“Of course not,” Scott assures her.

“Theo’s never been to a party before,” Nolan blurts out.

“What?”

The question doesn’t come from Melissa, but Liam, who is somewhere behind her in the house. A moment later he appears in the doorway. “What do you mean you’ve never been to a party?”

Theo sighs, “It’s not a big deal, okay? I was just saying I didn’t…”

“Oh sweetheart.” Melissa pulls him in for a hug and pats his head. “We are going to make this party extra special for you.”

Behind her, Scott and Isaac snicker, while Derek looks on in amusement. “You really don’t need to,” Theo assures her. “This is enough, really. I just want to be with you guys.”

“Are you sure?” Melissa asks him. “This party is as much for you as it is for us.”

And it’s true. She’d somehow turned her and Chris’ engagement party into a party celebrating Nolan and Theo’s adoption. Something he’d told her multiple times she didn’t need to do. But she’d been insistent. He knows by now there’s no arguing with her when she has her mind and heart set on something. 

“I’m positive,” Theo says. “You just worry about having a good time tonight.”

She studies his face before a moment, before nodding. Alright. I need to check on things in the kitchen before everyone else gets here. So I’ll leave you boys alone. If you need anything…”

“We know where it is,” Scott finishes. “We got it. Don’t worry, Mom.” Scott waits until she’s in the house with the door closed before turning to Theo with a grin. “Oh you know she’s going to go all out for your birthday now.”

“And no doubt bring my mom into it,” Liam says, hooking his arm through Theo’s. “Mom loves parties.”

“I really don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into here,” Theo sighs.

“If you want her off your back just tell her Nolan’s never had a birthday party,” Liam tells him.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Is that true?”

Liam shrugs, “Does it matter?”

Theo laughs and kisses him, pleases when Liam smiles and tangles a hand in his hair pulling him in closer.

“I should have known they’d be insufferable like this,” Stiles mutters.

“As if you and Derek are any better,” Isaac says, throwing a chip at him.

“Oh and this is coming from you?” stiles says, reaching for the bowl of popcorn.

Derek wraps his arms around him from behind, effectively pinning him in place. “No wasting food,” he whispers against his ear.

Stiles pouts, “He started it.”

“Boys,” Cora sighs, falling onto the couch beside Nolan. “You’re not that annoying, are you?”

“I hope not,” Nolan answers. 

Cora laughs and takes a drink of her coke, “I like you. You can stay.”

She’d gotten into town a few days ago, and Nolan had quickly become enamored by her. Until now, she’d barely spoken to him. Theo can tell Nolan is unsure what to do with the attention, but he still manages to smile and talk to her. 

“She’s going to eat him alive,” Derek says from beside him. “Poor kid.”

“Something tells me he’d like that,” Liam says.

Derek’s face twists, and Theo laughs. “You should have known what you were walking into with that one.”

“Can you all quit being weird and mind your own business?” Cora says. 

“The party should be starting soon anyway,” Scott says.

“How do we even know when it starts?” Theo asks. “Everyone is basically already here.”

And it’s true. Most of their guests are still milling about inside, while the rest of them are out back where the party is actually taking place.

“Oh you’ll know,” Scott says. 

“What does that mean?”

Scott doesn’t have a chance to answer. The next moment the door is opening and Melissa is walking outside carrying two plates, with Jenna and Natalie behind her. “Food!”

Then Theo understands what Scott meant. The moment the call for food goes out, the backyard is suddenly full of people lining up at the long table Melissa had set up for serving. Theo lets himself be led to the front of the line by Chris along with Nolan, who insists that it’s half their party so they get to eat first. 

After that, the backyard is full of noise. People eating and talking and laughing. When the food is finished, music starts playing from nearby and people gather on the grass to dance. Theo lets himself be pulled out there by Liam, who smiles and wraps his arms around his neck. They stay out there, even when the song shifts to something a little faster. Soon Scott, Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Nolan are all surrounding him as they dance and laugh and belt out the song.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Theo realizes how much he gets it. There are moments sometimes where he still feels a little unsteady. Where his demons catch up to him and shake him, pushing at his thoughts and telling him he doesn’t deserve what he has. He doesn’t listen, not anymore. In those moments, he just has to look at Liam, or his family, and he knows those doubts are wrong. He’s allowed to have this. This place, and these people, are his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, and there we are. The end. Thanks so much to anyone that read this. I'd love to know what you think 💜  
You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
